Bonnie Drabbles
by The Anonymous Forgot my name
Summary: 100-word scenes of Bonnie's life as she grows and learns and plays.
1. When Bonnie Was Four

**I wrote these about two years ago, intending to make a series out of them. But I only ever wrote five. Maybe if I'm ever inspired again, I'll write more. Until then, I figured there was no harm in posting what I've already written.**

**Toy Story belongs to Pixar.**

When Bonnie was four, she received a gift from a boy. That gift was a rootin' tootin' cowgirl, a horse, a dinosaur, two potato heads, a loyal slinky, a piggy, three little aliens, a space man, and a sheriff.

The boy stayed for a while that day, playing with her and her new toys. Bonnie liked to think that he was testing her, making sure she was worthy enough for these treasures he had bestowed upon her.

She did not know the boy for very long, but the memory of him and his gift would be one of her fondest.


	2. When Bonnie Was Six

When Bonnie was six, she started big-girl school. She didn't know how to feel about this, she liked her half-day-school-and-then-daycare system just fine, thank you very much. In the days before It started, her mother took her shopping for a new backpack, lunchbox, paper, pencils, crayons, notebooks, safety scissors, and a box of tissues. She toured the school in hand with her mother, but it didn't help.

Her parents told her that she couldn't take her toys with her. School was for learning, not playing with toys.

But when they weren't looking, she slipped Jessie into her backpack. For courage.


	3. Six-And-A-Half

**Triple Drabble. **

When Bonnie was six-and-a-half, she spent her vacation at her Aunt Maggie's house.

She did not know this Aunt Maggie, her mother's sister. Well, she did, but she was just a baby when she last saw her, and that was as good as being a stranger.

Bonnie's hopes were raised when her mother told her that Maggie had an "expensive" doll collection—from China, no less!—but they were quickly dashed when she said that the dolls were breakable and were only for looking at, not playing with.

What kind of weirdo only has dolls for looking at?

Still, she had no choice in the matter, so she packed up _all_ her toys, despite her mother's instruction to only take a few, and clamored into the car.

Aunt Maggie lived far away, in a little cottage overlooking the ocean. She had a polka-dot scarf tied around her dark brown hair (_Like mine_, Bonnie thought), giant round glasses that made her eyes seem just as giant, she had a chittery voice, and when she laughed, she snorted.

But Bonnie took an instant liking to her when, as soon as her parents left, Maggie took her inside and showed Bonnie her doll collection, first things first. And you know what? Maggie took down one of the dolls, passed it to Molly, and spent the entire day playing with her.

And that's how the summer went, playing with dolls. They would go down to the beach, and spend the day in the sand. As Bonnie played with Maggie's dolls and Maggie played with Bonnie's, Maggie would tell her stories about how, at night, when they thought she was asleep, the China dolls would come alive and throw tea parties, and dance until dawn.

Every night, Bonnie was sure she could hear them too.


	4. When Bonnie Was Seven

When Bonnie was seven, she learned to read. She learned later than most kids, but once she started, she never stopped. She read so often she got into trouble, reading when she shouldn't.

Her treasures did not go neglected during this time. Quite the contrary. She would line up all her toys into three rows upon her bed, and then take center stage and read aloud to them, shouting out the words and acting out the scenes, recreating the book for her audience.

And the greatest part, for Bonnie, was that after she was done, she swore she heard clapping.


	5. When Bonnie Was Eight

When Bonnie was eight, she fell in love.

His name was Stephen, and he was in the fifth grade.

She made sure to get to school early just so she could watch him play basketball on the blacktop. She would pretend to be absorbed in reading, when in reality, she was keeping score.

One morning she arrived at school, but Stephen wasn't playing basketball. She searched all over the school grounds until she found him behind the gymnasium, shooting off bottle rockets with his friends. With toys taped onto the missiles.

When Bonnie was eight, she fell out of love.


	6. When Bonnie Was Nine

**Hey, what do you know? I thought of a new one, after all.**

When Bonnie was nine, she got glasses.

Her mother chided that it was because Bonnie had taken to reading at night when it should have been bedtime, squinting in the dark to avoid detection. No, her mother sighed, you only _thought_ you were being sneaky.

Bonnie was undecided about her new frames. On one hand, they made her look like her favorite Aunt Maggie. On the other hand..._glasses_.

Soon after, she found a roll of copper wire. So she sneaked some pliers out of the toolbox, and made frames for her dolls.

Bonnie decided she liked glasses, after all.


	7. Seven Still

**Two in one day. I wish it wasn't.**

When Bonnie was seven, she learned that there were bad people in the world.

Her mother and father hugged her and told her they loved her and said they were sorry she had to know this at such a young age. Then they turned off the TV and asked her to go to her room for a bit and play.

Bonnie didn't play. She sat down for a bit, before getting up and closing her window curtains. She rounded up all of her toys, and hid them under her bed. Then she grabbed her cardboard sword and quietly kept guard.


End file.
